The Kids Aren't All Right
"The Kids Aren't All Right" is the second episode of the fifth season, and the 54th episode in the series overall. It was written by Dave Andron and directed by Executive Producer Bill Johnson. It first aired on January 14, 2014. Plot Summary Dewey's ruthless cousin Darryl descends upon Harlan, as Raylan tries to undo a young friend's unfortunate mess, and Boyd struggles to free Ava from jail. Recap Drug enforcers Jay and Roscoe beat up one of their employees for getting stiffed in a weed deal with teenagers, before “Hot Rod” Dunham arrives and promptly orders the man killed. Meanwhile, Sheriff Mooney sits with Mara and a comatose Lee Paxton in the hospital, pressing Mara to corroborate that Boyd Crowder was the one to assault Paxton. Elsewhere still, Raylan, Tim and Rachel preside over the arrest of a Detroit mob accountant with a large mansion and expensive car, which Raylan comes to borrow. Boyd laments having to lie to Ava that he has her trial under control, before Mooney, his deputies and Mara arrive at the bar looking to make an arrest. Mara enters, getting up close with Boyd when Mooney presses her to confirm that Boyd assaulted Paxton, though Mara surprisingly denies Boyd to be the man she saw. Elsewhere, Raylan arrives to a county lockup at the urging of an incarcerated Loretta, whom Raylan decides to leave in jail for selling weed to a cop’s son, rather than bail her out. Brushing off Loretta’s boyfriend Derek on the way out, Raylan also crosses paths with Loretta’s new social worker Allison, who flirtatiously encourages him to find her again. Later that day, Raylan pays a visit to Derek at his house, instead finding Jay and Roscoe intimidating the young man. Raylan talks the men into leaving, playfully advising Derek to break up with Loretta on his way out, calling Allison thereafter. Elsewhere, Boyd meets with Mara at the hospital and learns that she’ll leave him alone for the money he’d earlier promised her, though he doesn’t have it on hand. Meanwhile, Wynn Duffy assures Boyd’s drug dealers that their next shipment will soon arrive, despite the menacing inquisitions of one dealer named Cyrus. Raylan returns to the marshals' office, on a whim gaining temporary ownership of the mob accountant Monroe’s palatial estate, and claiming not to have any knowledge why Sammy Tonin would have called Raylan before his death. Loretta shows up to reveal that her boyfriend Derek didn't break up with her but in fact has gone missing. That night, Jay and Roscoe force Derek to dig for the money they’d ripped off in their drug deal, though Derek swears it had been their hours earlier. Raylan surprises the men with a shovel to the face, before Derek reveals that it was Loretta who got them mixed up selling weed with Hot Rod Dunham. Out on the road, Sheriff Mooney pulls over Mara and threatens her to implicate Boyd in Paxton’s beating, lest she make him look foolish again, and wind up prosecuted for the crime herself. Elsewhere, Raylan sets a meeting with Hot Rod Dunham and his enforcers, telling them to stay out of Harlan and let go of their foolish beef with the two teenagers. Dunn seems unimpressed by Raylan’s threat, until Raylan reminds them that growing up with Arlo taught him to be ready for anything, and that he could legally shoot down four of Dunn’s men before they even cleared their holsters. Afterward, Raylan drops Derek off at a bus stop, while Loretta opts to remain in the car. By the time they reach Loretta’s home, Raylan realizes that she played him into solving her problem with Dunham after she moved the money without Derek’s knowledge, though she insists Raylan would have helped her anyway. Elsewhere, the drug dealer Cyrus informs a local hooker that their shipment will arrive soon, while Dewey Crowe finds his cousin Daryl Jr. making himself at home in Audrey’s. That night, Art phones a Detroit police captain, suspicious of Sammy Tonin’s whereabouts on the night of Nicky Augustine’s murder, while Raylan shares a glass of wine with Allison at his new estate. In the hospital, Paxton begins to awaken from his coma, while Boyd finds that his dope shipment has been stolen. ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances #Roscoe: A drug enforcer working for Rodney Dunham and Jay's brother. #Jay: A drug enforcer working for Rodney Dunham and Roscoe's brother.. #Charles Monroe: A Detroit mob accountant who is arrested by the Marshals. #Derek Waters: Loretta McCready's boyfriend who is also a drug dealer, and is kidnapped by Jay and Roscoe in order to retrieve money hidden by Loretta. #Ed Kirkland: A Detroit Chief Deputy US Marshal Art calls with his suspicions on Sammy's whereabouts the night that Nick Augustine was murdered. #Alison Brander: Loretta's social worker who Raylan develops a romantic interest in. #Cyrus Boone: A drug dealer working for Boyd Crowder who speaks up menacingly when Wynn Duffy tells the drug dealers their next shipment will come soon. #Gloria: A maid that works for Monroe. Deaths #Marcus: A drug enforcer working for Rodney Dunham who ends up in hot water over being shorted during a drug deal by Loretta McCready and Derek Waters. Shot to death by Roscoe and Jay. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Michael Rapaport as Daryl Crowe Jr. *James LeGros as Wade Messer *Sam Anderson as Lee Paxton *Xander Berkeley as Charles Monroe *Riley Bodenstab as Derek Waters *Gabrielle Dennis as Gloria *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *Shashawnee Hall as Ed Kirkland *Steve Harris as Roscoe *Wood Harris as Jay *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Don McManus as Billy Geist *Amy Smart as Alison Brander *Bill Tangradi as Cyrus Boone *Karolina Wydra as Mara Paxton *Mickey Jones as Rodney Dunham *William Gregory Lee as Nick Mooney *Justin Welborn as Carl Lennon Co-Starring *Boo Arnold as Will Judkins *Cathy Baron as Teri *Cascy Beddow as Crackpot *Kaitlin Ferrell as Teena *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Clifford McGhee as Marcus *Livia Trevino as Manuela *Aubrey Wood as Mina Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 5 episodes